The present invention relates to a system and method of controlling an automatic transmission which includes an electromagnetic clutch interposed between an engine and a transmission mechanism of the automatic transmission, for example, and serving as a start element for transferring engine torque to the transmission mechanism.
There are various automatic transmissions using an electromagnetic clutch, wherein the electromagnetic clutch includes an electromagnetic multiple disk clutch serving as a start element.